love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Hoshizora
She Is A Member Of Lily White, Hoshizora Rin Is One Of The Nine Main Characters In Love Live. She Is A First-Year In Otonokizaka High School. Her Image Color Is Yellow, But Is Also Represented With Lime-Green Or Teal. A sub-unit under μ's. Background Rin has been friends with Koizumi Hanayo since they were children. She is very energetic and likes to play sports. As a child, she was teased for wearing skirts. Because of this, she decided to avoid wearing skirts and dresses in public. リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ ミク： リンちゃんをぎゅーぎゅーしたいな じたじたするのを押さえ込んでぎゅーってしたいな 腕噛まれるのもアリだよ 噛んでいいよ リンちゃん リンちゃんと二人で買い物に行くことになって、 なんでもない顔で「デートだねー」って言ってめちゃくちゃに意識させたい。 リンちゃんのリボンはカチューシャについていますが、 朝、こっそり猫耳にすり替えて、いつ気づくかなーと思っていたら、 リンちゃんが出かけたのにぼくが気付かず、 夕方帰ってきたリンちゃんが猫耳カチューシャを握りしめて真っ赤な顔で睨んできたため、反省したい。 (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ ルカ： リンちゃんをちやほやしたい。 ちやほやされ慣れてないリンちゃんが挙動不審になるのを見て、 さらにちやほやしたい。ちやほやしたい。 リンちゃんがPixivで「鏡音リン R18」で検索をかけるのを全力で阻止したい。 ボーマス会場ではリンちゃんにルカコスしてもらいたい。 しかし、強烈な違和感を発するぺったんこな胸に無意識に目がいってしまい、 「も、もう着替えるっ」と逃げ出そうとするリンちゃんを必死にフォローしたい。 (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ ミク： 朝起きるといきなり成長していたリンちゃんに、 どう接していいかわからずに食事中も言葉少なになり、 ピンクのお茶碗とか使わせてるのが何故か申し訳なくなりたい。 食後、お皿洗うねとか言われても 「あっぼくがやります！」とか敬語になりたい。 リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ ルカ： リンちゃんがバイト禁止なのにメイド喫茶でメイドさんしてるのに出くわして、 ぎこちない姿を納めたい。 リンちゃんがいつまでたっても敬語なので、 そのたびに「そんな緊張しなくていいよ」「はっ、はい」みたいな会話を毎回やりたい。 魔法少女か…って呟いてるリンちゃんに 「リンちゃんが魔法少女になったらマジックリンだね」とか声をかけたくて、 でもきっと苦笑いしか返ってこないから我慢したい。 (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ ミク： 疲れて帰ってきたリンちゃんがソファで隣に座って、 そのまま肩に寄りかかって寝てしまい、あたたかくなりたい。 リンちゃんが目を閉じて唇をこちらに向けるので、 しばし動揺して迷って、それを表に出さないように、でこぴんしたい。 町で出会ったリンちゃんはなんとメガネをつけており、 声をかけると「普段はコンタクトなんだけどね！」と 言い訳するけど、そのメガネも似合ってんじゃん、 と本心を口にしたところ、俯いて無言になられたい。 (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ ルカ： 「ずっと前から好きでした」ってメールをリンちゃんから貰い、どきっとしたい。 「嘘つくなｗ」と送ると「バレた？でもこんなメール送れるのキミくらいだからさｗ」 って返ってきてドキドキしたあと 「もちろん嘘！」と来て、何も信じられなくなりたい。 リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！　リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！ Personality Rin appears to be a bit of a tomboy. She mostly teases Koizumi Hanayo, her best friend, and appears to be with her most of the time. She is very energetic, sporty and active, and has attempted to hug every member of µ's. Her personality is similar to Kousaka Honoka's because they are both determined and hard-working. For example, in Season 1 Episode 7, Rin, Honoka, and Yazawa Nico had to work hard to pass exams in order to enter the Love Live! tournament, and are known as the " ". Though she is similar to Honoka in many ways, one key difference between the two is that Rin seems to be extremely mindful of other people's opinions. This is shown multiple times throughout the anime. She also usually ends her sentences with nya~! (Meow). In addition, she sometimes acts like a cat and does the signature curved-mouth look. In "Korekara no Someday", she even dressed up in a costume with cat ears and a tail. Clubs and Hobbies Hoshizora Rin is great at sports, and is skilled in hurdling, football, and basketball. She enjoys dancing and is the current practice leader of μ's. Her special skill is her sharp nose, which is almost on par with a dog's. Other Data Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. }} Chronology Season I= |-| Season II = Trivia *Despite acting like a cat, Rin is, ironically, allergic to cats. Hanayo and Rin once found a stray cat but could not adopt it due to Rin's allergies.Rin's School idol diary Chapter 5 & 6 *In the anime, Rin is the only known character to address Hanayo as "Kayo-chin". *Her surname, "Hoshizora", means "starry skies". Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References es:Hoshizora Rin it:Rin Hoshizora ja:星空凛 Category:Characters category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate Category:Love Live!